Sequel : Stand , Watch The Love Triangle!
by annashina
Summary: A New Rival! is it 1 ? 2? . want to know? Read! The Sequel of Stand , watch the love triangle! ON HOLD , Next Chapter coming soon ! A ZERCY X STICY X ROLU , Voting Close :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! **

**This is a Sequel for 'Stand , Watch the love triangle'!  
if you haven't read 'Stand , watch the love triangle' , read it :) **

* * *

"Oi "Sting called his partner .

"what do you want , sting?" answered rogue . " Just give up on Lucy , she will choose me not an Emo , Shadow like you" glared sting to Rogue an he grinned a very arrogant one . A vein popped at Rogue's head , "...What did you say? , You !? , Choose You?! " he smirked

"In your dream , you arrogant cocky bastard" he added

Then , they started to arguing .

and many Sabertooth member's watching them in amusement .

As for Lucy , she didn't cared .

She just talked with Yukino , Minerva , Rufus and Orga .

"Uoooh, they started again" whistled Orga .

"What a bunch of Idiots" Minerva state , Lucy just nodded at Minerva statement .

Yukino just sweat dropped .

"This will be record in my memory" said Rufus , then he stand up to see Sting and Rogue closer , and Orga as well.

after the boys move table , Minerva , Yukino , and Lucy started to had a Girl's talk.

"So Who do you choose , Lu-chan?" ask Minerva in teasing tone .

"Yeah , They really love you , you know Lucy-san" said Yukino .

Lucy blushed , "I .. I don't choose any of them ... " she said as she blushing , "well,maybe rogue is better than sting" mumbles Lucy .

"Hmmm...What do you said? " Minerva asked Lucy , "no..nothing , Minerva" siad Lucy as she backed away a little .

"I heard you said 'Rogue is better then Sting' , don't tell me you liked Rogue-sama ?" said Yukino in teasing tone .

"Yu...Yukino! Don't said it out loud! , it's it's not like that !" Lucy panicked and put her hand in Yukino Mouth .

* * *

"...don't tell me you liked Rogue - sama?" , Sting and Rogue then stopped their argument .

Rogue and Sting heard what Yukino said ... well Question to Lucy . And heard Lucy panicked .

Rogue smirked , like already winning .

Sting shocked , and hissed in anger .

"I think that's already answered the question, Sting" Rogue said .

Sting Hissed at Rogue and shot him a death glared .

Rogue just don't care and walked out , to find a peace place.

* * *

Lucy's saw Rogue went outside , and she curious .

Then , she followed Rogue .

"Lucy , I knew you're following me"

Lucy flinched , and came out form the alley .

and just laugh nervously ,

Rogue sighed and offer her a hand , and so they walked hand in hand

Neither did they knew , there's someone following them.

"Rogue...where you .. I mean where are you taking me?" Lucy asked ,

Rogue just 'hmph'

After 15 minutes walked.

Rogue stopped suddenly and make Lucy bump to Rogue's back .

"Hey , don't just stopped!" Lucy Pouted . "Sorry ."

"So , are we there yet?" Lucy asked , "Yes , we're here"

"Wow , this is so breathtaking" Lucy awe .

"This place is great for watching stars at night ." Rogue said .

"REALLY?! , why you didn't told me ?!" Lucy said as her eyes got big and sparkle.

Rogue blushed a bit and just mumbled 'I want to'

* * *

After an hours , Rogue and Lucy chat .

when Lucy about to got up , Rogue hugged Lucy from behind

and Put his Head in Lucy shoulder.

Lucy just stood frozen and blushing madly ,

As for the one who following them , The Person is jealous .

~Back to Rogue and Lucy~

Rogue Kissed Lucy shoulder , then proceed to her neck

Rogue licked Lucy's neck , Lucy still frozen and blushing madly .

Then , Rogue kissed Lucy's neck , and bit it so it left a mark.

Lucy whine a bit when Rogue bit her neck

then , Rogue turn Lucy around and kiss her cheek , her forehead

and when Rogue almost going to kiss Lucy (A/n : their lips so close , the distance is only one little finger !)

"STOP!" someone shouted .

Rogue and Lucy Frozen ... ' That voice' Lucy thought .

'Damn , why he ...' Rogue thought.

"I won't let you go that far , you SHADOW!"

"What do you want , STING" Rogue said glaring

"You going to kiss her!" Sting pointed to Rogue

"So ? , You mood breaker" Rogue said with a hint of anger,

While they argued .

Lucy touch her neck then , cheek , forehead and lastly Lips .

'Rogue , Kissed me ?!'

Lucy Shook her head ,

'No , no ... Almost!'

'But , still'

Lucy stared at rogue , gaze at him

and Lucy eyes soften , and she began blushing again

'I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!'

Then , Lucy ran away from there.

* * *

**Finally finished!  
i really want to make Lucy and rogue kissed , but it will end up ROLU , **

**i guess i'll make a Vote for this pairing! But in later chapter~**

**BYE!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for taking to long!**

**I too busy and confused how to write this chapter **

**but i finally had the time!  
Thank you for Reading , Following , and Favorite!**

* * *

"LUCY , WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

"HOW CAN YOU LEFT ME WITH THIS BEE BOY!" Rogue whined at Lucy ,

"WHAT DID YOU SAY , YOU SHADOW!" vein popped at Sting's forehead.

Lucy just waved her hands "Calm down..Calm down , well Sorry I remember I had something, So I need to go .. Bye bye~!" Lucy left the guild In a flash.

Sting and Rogue blinked .

"LUCY!" They screamed , But only got beaten up by Minerva ,

"SHUT UP !" Minerva goes berserk .

* * *

"Damn it , where did she goes." Sting cursed under his breath and began to sniffed the air surround him .

"oh" Sting caught a familiar scent near him , He began to chased the scent .

Then , he saw it .

"Luce!" He shouted but Lucy is talking to someone .

A tall men , with a dark hair and dark eyes and Handsome.

Sting see the Man hold Lucy's hand , and talked to her .

Lucy nodded , after a while they chatted .

They finally said their goodbye ,

Sting watched them from a far , even thought he is a dragon Slayer

He can't heard what they're talking about , since the distance is to far away .

After Lucy said goodbye , she walked straight to home .

On her way to home , she saw Sting leaned to a wall.

"Yo , Luce" Sting greeted , "You know Sting , You just look like a Stalker " Lucy said as she shook her head sweat dropped at her friend behavior .

"ouch , that hurt " Sting said .

"What do you want ?" Lucy glared at Sting .

Sting gulped , "well ... I was wondering , Who is that"

"What are talking ? , Who is who?" Lucy said confused . "That Tall man with Dark hair and dark eyes" Sting explained . "Oh , you meant the person that look like rogue?" , 'Tsk , Why you ad to said Rogue's name ' Sting thought annoyed but he nodded .

"Well , he's a .. a..." Sting can see Lucy is blushing . Then a vein popped out , "JUST WHO THE HELL IS HE?!" Sting shouted at Lucy , Lucy just shocked ,

"WHY ARE YOU SO PISSED?!" Lucy Shouted back . "JUST ANSWER ME , LUCE . WHO THE HELL IS THAT MAN!" Sting shouted again , "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? , TELLING ME WHAT TO DO! , YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER OR MY MOTHER!" Lucy shouted then tears came out from Lucy eyes, and Lucy feel to her knees and sobbing . Sting shocked at Lucy suddenly cried , 'Damn it , why I'm so mad . Also , Lucy father just died 2 months ago' .

"I..I'm sorry Luce , I didn't mean to snapped at you like that. It's just ... it's just I wanted to know who is he , If you don't want to answer . It's okay , I understand" Sting hugged Lucy and caressed her back ,

The two of them stayed silent .

"He was my old friend." Lucy said breaking the silent , "I see, anyway it's already dark . Let me walked you home" Sting smiled widely .

* * *

"Thank You , Sting" Lucy thanked sting , Sting just grinned sheepishly

Lucy smiled a little and Sting cheeks got red

Lucy leaned to sting chest , and wrapped her hand around Sting's waist .

And she kissed his forehead .

"Good night , Sting" Lucy said ,

"Night , too" Sting said

then Lucy went inside her apartment .

* * *

**Yayy , finished chapter 2 !**

**I hope you like it :)**

**Sorry it's not long enough **

**Forgive me *bow* **

**And I'm truly sorry for the late late late update !**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words**

**feel free correct me and **

**Review .. please ?**

**Next Chapter : Coming Soon :D !**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL **


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy!  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

-At Sabertooth- (2 days later , after Chapter 2 :3 )

"Good Morning , Everyone!" Lucy Greeted ,

"Lucy!" Sting and Rogue ran to her and about to hug her but being stopped by a certain Tall , Black hair and black eyes beside Lucy .

"It's been a long time , Sting , Rogue" The Person smirked .

All the Sabertooth members surprise ,

It was Minerva's Big Brother , Zeref (A/n : In this Story , Zeref isn't The Black mage ~-_-~ , Just get along with it \-o-/ )

"Zeref!" Sting and Rogue , Plus the members exclaimed .

"It's good to be back " Zeref said ,

"Zeref , How's the mission?" Master Jiemma asked his Son . "It's Done"

"Good" Master Jiemma smiled .

Then , Minerva came out from the Master Jiemma office , "What's going on?"

Minerva eyes widen in shock. "Onii-Sama!"Minerva hugged her Big brother . "There there , It's been 2 years . I miss you so much" Zeref caress Minerva back .

"It's great to see you again , ZEREF" Sting said emphasizing his name .

"Why you came together with Lucy?" Rogue let out his killing intent , Zeref smirked "Let's see , I WONDER"

A vein popped out "THAT'S IT!" Rogue charged at Zeref , Zeref dodged it and made Rogue's attacked landed on Sting .

Then , the 3 of them started to fight . It's Their Daily routine .

"Really , I thought they already changed" Lucy Sighed at her friends childish behavior .

"Well , Let them be . It's been 2 Years since they met and fight " Minerva said .

Then , Lucy and Minerva went to the Bar and talked with Yukino and Lacey the Bar Maid .

* * *

"From now on It will be a love triangle" Lacey sang .

Lucy checked at her drink , " *cough* *cough* Stop it , Lacey!" Lucy blushed .

"Well , It's the truth " said Yukino. "Not you too , Yukino!"

"So , who will you choose ?" Minerva asked . "I DO NOT CHOOSE ANYONE!" Lucy said but being ignored .

"Hey , I got an Idea!" Lacey said as she took something from under the Bar table .

" Tadaaa~"

"A board?" Asked Yukino confused , Minerva just raised her eyebrow , Lucy had left the bar (A/n : She went to restroom~~)

"Since Lucy , not here . Let's Make A Bet who will Lucy end up with !" Lacey sang , "Just the three of us ?" Yukino asked

"Nope , All of the guild members and the readers will join the bet expect Rogue , Sting , Zeref , and Lucy . And Of course it's a Secret from them " explained Lacey . (A/n : VOTE ! Poll in my profile :D )

"I bet for , Zeref-nii-sama ." Minerva said , "How much ?" Lacey asked Minerva .

"Hmmm...50.000 J " Minerva said while Lacey wrote the bet in the board .

"How about you , Yukino?" Minerva asked , "I bet for Rogue-san for 10.000 J And who you betting on Lacey ? " Said Yukino .

"Hmm...Sting for 10.000 J " Lacey said as she wrote down her and Yukino bet .

Then , Lucy came back to the bar from the restroom with a red face , Lacey quickly hid the Betting board.

"What's wrong , Lucy?"Minerva asked , "No..Nothing , I'm going back first okay" she answered and hurriedly took her bag and went out from the Guild.

"That's weird ... Oh , Looks like Zeref also going back. How suspicious " Lacey said , then Yukino added "I think Sting-san dan Rogue-san also going back." as she pointing her finger to the 2 person . "Well , Then since they already left ... "

"EVERYONE , LET'S MAKE A BET WHO WILL LUCY END UP WITH!" Lacey Shouted to the Guild members as she let out the betting board , soon The Sabertooth members lined up in the bar to made a bet , Even Master .

* * *

**Hello !**

**I'm sorry if this chapter so short! **

**o and I'm truly sorry **

**I can't Update my other story (Zercy) Because I haven't finished the chapter and my upcoming Story (ROLU) , Because I need to study for the last 3 days of the Final Exam . Wish me Luck!**

**and I'm only able to finish this chapter !**

**But after Wednesday 5 june , I'll started writing again ! **

**Update : Friday , Sat / Sun .**

**anyway , the For the pairing it will be decided by your Vote !**

**Spoiler : in the next chapter (maybe) there will be a little LoLu (verry little) .**

**I hope you like the chapter and don't forget to Vote your favorite Pairing .**

**If the voters less than 10 , I'll decided the pairing by myself (You don't want it right )**

**SO VOTE , the Poll will Profile !  
The Vote closed In Chapter 4 / 5 **

**The Vote will last around 2 weeks . **

**You can Voted by Review for the guest for the member please vote through Poll **

**Each guest can vote up to 2 pairings :) **

**Same for the FF member . **

**DISCLAIMER : ANNASHINA DID NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL .**

**Review ! **

**VOTE ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is Chapter 4 !**

**The Vote result will be in the Chapter 5 and you can still vote (Polls on my profile) for the guest you can vote through Review! **

**Sorry for the bad grammar ans false words.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

_Flashback_

_When Lucy about to took a step to went out from the Toilet , Someone pushed her in again and locked the door . _

_"MMPHH!" Lucy struggle , she wanted to shout but a hand is on her mouth made her cannot shout . _

_"Calm down , Lucy . It's me , Zeref" He calmed down Lucy and release his hand from Lucy's mouth ._

_and the result is , Zeref head were being Hit by Lucy ._

_"Just The hell , You think you're doing !" Lucy angrily whispered , "Ouch.." Zeref rubbed his head ._

_"I want you something " He pouted , 'Omg , Everytime Zeref pout he's so cute. I can't resist it , This cute face make my anger vanish' Lucy thought and mentally slap herself . _

_"W..what .. do you want to .. ask?" Lucy shyly asked , Zeref smiled "Are you free Tomorrow ?" _

_'Don't tell he's...asked me out !?' Lucy mentally scream. Lucy shook her head up and down , "yes , what's .. wrong?" she blushed a little ._

_"Let's go on a date , we will meet at the Crocus Fountain on 8:30 morning . How's that sound ?" _

_"Su..sure" _

_'Omg , He really asked me out!' Lucy thought blushing . _

_"See you tomorrow , My Princess" Zeref kissed Lucy's right cheek ._

_Lucy face came red , and hurriedly walked out from the toilet before Zeref ._

_while she walking she keep rewinding when Zeref pouted , smile , and when he kissed her cheek._

_Unknowingly , someone heard their conversation ._

* * *

**-THE DAY-**

"Sorry for making you wait" Lucy ran to Zeref , "It's alright . Take a breath first Lucy " Zeref smiled .

A tint of pink grown on Lucy's cheeks , She hid her pink cheeks by putting her hand on her pink cheeks .

"Shall we go , now?" Zeref gave Lucy a Hand , Lucy nodded and took his hand . They walked Hand in Hand .

They had so much fun just like a real couple .

Little did they knew , there's 2 person tailing them ... no correction ... 3 person .

'Grrr...Damn you Zeref ...'

'I shall killed you after you come back to the Guild, Zeref'

'You Filthy Man , If Lucy isn't Happy I'll Kill you...'

The three person let out a very very intent killing aura , and almost broke the trees .

They Let out A Killing yet Jealously Aura and wished it was Them the one who currently go on a date with Lucy .

* * *

"Hey , Zeref. I wanna know , Something." Lucy asked as Her bang covering he eyes . "Hm , what?"

"where did you go in these 2 years ?" Lucy asked , "I went on A mission that Father Gave me " Zeref said half Lied .

Lucy knew that Zeref lied , She want to ask further but If He lied maybe He didn't really want to talk about this and she decided to shrugged it off .

"Oh , I see. I'm really glad you finally back" Lucy hug Zeref arm . Zeref Pat Her head , "Actually , The Mission can took 5 years for other mage, well Maybe . But Because I want to see you Soon , I Finished the Mission as soon as I can . "

Lucy smiled , "I miss you so much , Zeref" She hugged Zeref Arm.

And the two of them spend time like a couple on a date.

Unknowingly , 3 Person tailing them felt very furious , jealous and angry and feeling wanting to kill Zeref.

* * *

**After the 'Date' , In front of Lucy's apartment / house.**

"Thank You So Much for today , Zeref. I had so much Fun" Lucy said , "Same Here" Zeref smiled .

"Hey , Lucy" , Lucy turned her head "Yes Is there something wrong?"

"Well , I had something to tell you."

"Well , What is it ?" She smiled curiously .

"I Love you , Lucy . Will you be my girlfriend?" Zeref confessed , Lucy eyes widen and her face turned Red just like a tomato .

"I..I-" As Lucy about to answer Zeref confession , suddenly the three person cut Lucy's answer ,First Person said "Lucy Is Mine!" Rogue growled at Zeref as he stepped in front of Lucy shocked and red face .

Second Person said "She's Mine " Sting growled as he raised his fist , third person suddenly carried Lucy Bridal-style "None Of you is compatible with MY Lucy, I , Leo Shall have you . Let's get married~~" Loki said emphasized the word 'MY'

Zeref , Rogue , Sting "NO CAN'T DO!" and took Lucy from Leo/Loki.

Lucy felt confused , very very confused . The four men Glaring at each other .

"LUCY CHOOSE WHO YOU LOVE!" They Growled / Said / Shouted at the same time , Lucy's felt her face became more Redder and Hotter and because she very very Confused she can't think straight ..

"I...I..I DON"T KNOW~!" She ran to her home in a lightning speed .

"LUCYYY!"

* * *

**Here it is chapter 4~**

**The Voting results will be in chapter 5 !  
Sorry for the bad grammar and false words . Also a little AN: This story don't have a schedule . It's Random, But I'll Update faster! :) **

**Review? **

**Thankies~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 ! **

**Thank You so much for Following and Favorite This .**

**So The results Is : ROGUE X LUCY ! *yayyyy*  
DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL .**

**Sorry for the bad grammar and false words . **

**Enjoy .**

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed , and hugging a Rogue like plush(doll) .

"Why is this happening to me ?" She sighed . Then she turn around and find Zeref Doll . She stroke the doll .

"You know , actually You're my First Love , Zeref . I'm really sad when you decided to go to take that mission , Everyday , Every seconds I carve for you. But , Now you're back , I'm really happy . While you're gone I tried to forget you , and I can't . But 3 months ago I finally can forget about you and started to move on and then You came back . It's not like I hate you ... It's just ... It's just..." A tears came out from Lucy's eyes .

She's sobbing . "It's Just to unfair ... Now I was so confused . I don't know what to do , Should I back to you or Move on ?" She cried.

Lucy hugged the doll , tightly .

"Why .. Why you always make thing so hard for me "

"When I finally can Forget you , You suddenly appear in front of me ."

"Why!" Lucy Cried harder and hugged the Doll more tightly.

Lucy cried harder , "Who should I choose ?" she keeps repeating it.

"If I choose one of them , Then what will happen to my relationship with the others ?" Lucy mumbling and mumbling .

She closed her eyes and had a flashback from when she was little until Now .

After a while ,

Lucy stopped crying and slowly remove her hand from the Doll .

"I've decided ... " She slowly opened her eyes , She looks determinate and She smiled .

* * *

**2 days later , at Sabertooth.**

"Ah , Where's Lucy ?" Sting laid his head on the Bar table .

"Ufufufu , Miss her aren't you , Sti~ng~sa~n" Lacey Teased while she cleaning a Wine Glass.

"Hn.." Zeref Scoffed .

Rogue just closed his eyes and put his hands in front of his chest (A/n : I don't know how to said it , a Normal Pose of Rogue !)

"Well , What do you expect after that sudden **CONFESSING** " Lacey Smirked , The three boys tensed up .

"What are you talking about , Lacey-san " Zeref said trying to not stuttering . "Yeah,,, Lacey-chan What are you saying ... " Sting avoided eyes contact with the Bar-maid .

Rogue , well He just stayed silent . Even thought Inside he was panicking .

"Don't try to deny it , Zeref-san , Sting-san , Rogue-san . I know Everything . Ah , Not just me but everyone knows" Lacey said Smiling brightly .

"WHAAAAAT!" Sting screamed and His face was very Red .

Zeref and Rogue were speechless , Thought they knew that probably/maybe everyone knew . So they aren't very shocked , Unlike Sting ...

"Shut Up , Sting . Your Voice is hurting my ear " Zeref and Rogue Said together .

_'Cling Cling'_ A sound came from the communication Lacrima .

Lacey Took the Lacrima and sees it was a message from Lucy .

'To Lacey-san .

It's me Lucy , I'm sorry I haven't came to the guild this past 2 days , I just need time to think and time for myself . Well , I'm very happy that the three of them didn't came to my place this past 2 days , Because I'm not ready yet .

Ah , Yes .

I sent this message , To asked for your help . I can't said it to them directly .

Please tell them to go to the Crocus Park . Don't Tell them It was me .

Thanks a bunch , Lacey-san

-Lucy Heartifillia- '

Lacey smirked . She turned to faced the boys .

"Well , Can I ask you for a favor ?" Lacey said sweetly , The Boys narrowed their eyes . 'She's plotting something' They Thought .

"Well , What is it ?" Zeref asked , "Please , Go to The Crocus Park . NOW AND NO QUESTION!" She said sweetly while emitting a dark aura .

The boys didn't argued and Hurriedly went to the Crocus Park .

After they arrived .

They saw a Women with Blonde hair sitting on a swing .

"LUCY!" They Shouted and ran to Lucy .

* * *

"Lucy!" Lucy jolted .

"Ah , Finally you're here ." She stood up from the swing.

"Well , What are you doing here Blondie~" Sting smirked and being cocky . Lucy just gave him a bored stare .

"I have something to tell you , regarding about 2 days ago ." She said ,

Sting , Zeref and Rogue tensed up .

"But , I wished to talked with you Privately . I want to talk with you first Zeref" She said , Zeref nodded .

The two of them walked to get some private space .

Then , Lucy told him everything (A/n : About how he was her first love and etc )

Zeref nodded in understanding . Lucy hugged Zeref and whispered 'Thank You ' And Zeref whispered back 'Yeah , It's alright'

The Duo Watched them curiously , Even thought they were a dragon slayer They can't hear anything because they talking with a small voice .

After Zeref walked back to Where The Duo is , Zeref glance at Rogue for a moment then Smiled and sighed . Then , Sting came to Lucy .

Lucy told Sting that She thought of Sting . "Sting , To Me You're my Precious Friend and just like my own Brother . I'm Sorry , Sting . I must Decline your Feeling . I'm Sorry" . Sting patted her head and smiled "it's alright , Lucy . So you Choose him , huh . Well I kinda Sad But , I wish the best for you , Luce" .

Then The Talked with Rogue ,

"You Know , Rogue . You're really a very Precious friend of mine , sometimes you can be very protective , annoying , and reliable . I really happy yo have friends like you , But since 2 days ago . After yours Confession . I felt something warm and dilemma . But now , I know . The one I love , The One I choose . It was you , Rogue . I love you . I having pretty hard time , to think about it . Because , I don't have the courage and don't want our relationship changed . I thought at first was To Decline all of you , But It Felt wrong and I think about it again . Then , I finally realized that I have fallen in love with you , Rogue . Will you always stayed by my side ?" She said and then smiled .

Rogue was dumb-founded , But then he smiled and suddenly kissed Lucy .

The two boys sighed and smiled to each other and went back to the Guild .

Rogue Broke the kissed and replied " Of Course Lucy "

* * *

After the New Couple backed to the guild , They partied .

"Heart Broken aren't you , Zeref-Onii-sama " Minerva looked at the New Couple .

Zeref Sighed "Well A little , after all I still can snatched her back If that Shadow didn't taking care of my Ex goodly ."

Minerva giggled a bit "Well , It's true but let's just enjoyed it a bit after all you and Lucy only has going out for 1 month and then you went to that mission and I surprised no one know , thought only the three of us knew it "

Zeref shrugged and went to the Bar and took a sip of his favorite Wine , While Minerva beating up Sting since he was too loud .

"Ahh , I thought you can claim her back ." Lacey said , Zeref raised a brow .

"I knew You once Going out with Lucy , Zeref-san" Lacey smiled . Zeref eyes widen . "Don't worry No one else knew expect me "  
"How did you .. ?"

"I just know , Don't underestimated an engaged woman !" She put her hand in her waist .

Zeref just Smiled .

* * *

**Finally LAST CHAPTER !**

**Sorry for not updating for a long time .**

**I decided to make another story like a aftermath , But I still haven't decided .**

**Anyway **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY STORIES **

**I REALLY HAPPY !**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU ALL !  
P.S : I f I already decided to make a ROLU Story of this (Aftermath) I will put a AN in this story .**

**STAY TUNE! **

**I REALLY THANKS YOU GUYS !**


End file.
